A Glimmer and A Glare-The Whole Shebang!!
by college girl
Summary: Sequel to A Slight Glimmer of Hope!! I'm putting the whole thing together so I can unclutter my author profile. (H/R and G/H)


A/n:Here is all the parts of A Glimmer and A Glare put together, in order to unclutter my author profile.And I think I fixed the Arthur mistake, (it was arthor instead of Arthur, I don't know why spell check didn't catch on to this)!!

# A Glimmer and A Glare

# Part one

A week before the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Ginny awoke in her bedroom at the burrow.She knew something was different, but she couldn't remember what.Then, she saw Hermione at the other side of her bedroom, and the memories rushed up on her; Hermione came over to the burrow last night, and Harry was coming today! She was excited to see Harry again; owls just weren't the same as seeing him face to face.

Ginny still hadn't told her mum about her and Harry.She figured her mum would just tell her she was too young to be committed in a relationship, and she probably wouldn't let Harry stay.She was surprised Ron, Fred, nor George let anything slip; her brothers sometimes had big mouths!Mrs. Weasley, however, was none the wiser, she still believed Harry and Hermione were going out since that Rita Skeeter woman wrote about them in their fourth year.Rita Skeeter became registered as an animagus, so Hermione could not blackmail her anymore, and started spreading stories like wild about Harry and Hermione.Ginny wished her mum would realize how much of a phony Rita Skeeter really was.

Hermione shook her, and Ginny sighed, "I'm awake, I was just thinking."

"And I just bet I know what, or should I say who, you're thinking of," Hermione teased her.

"Hermione, you just have to remember to be careful.Mum knows nothing about me and Harry."

"Yes, you know, it gets really annoying when she keeps asking me how Harry is.I don't know how many times I've told her Harry and I are just friends, and I don't like him as anything more than a friend."

"Yeah, I bet it's especially hard when there is someone you do like as more than a friend."

"Please don't go into that again," Hermione begged."When is Ron supposed to be back anyway?"Ron was Mr. Weasley, visiting Bill, and was supposed to go pickup Harry on his way back.

Just then, they heard Mrs. Weasley yell up the stairs, "Girls, get down here.The boys will be here in a few minutes."Ginny quickly got ready and rushed down the stairs.They chatted with Mrs. Weasley for a bit while they were waiting for Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry to arrive.Ginny reminded her mum that they were all suppose to meet Kimberly in Diagon Ally the next day to get all of their supplies.

"Hello girls," Mr. Weasley declared as he appeared from the fireplace.Harry and Ron preceded him.

"Harry," Ginny squealed as she rushed up to hug Harry.She quickly let go as she noticed her parents giving her suspicious looks."I guess I am just in a hugging mood today," she covered for herself as she walked up and gave Ron a hug. 

"Hi Harry," Hermione walked up and did her usual ritual of kissing Harry on the cheek.Ginny noticed her mum sigh, and smile at the two.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me," Ron said, looking offended.

"Hi Ron."

"Hi Hermione, don't be too excited to see me or anything.I'm sure your little world would be just fine without me."

"Oh Ron, of course I'm excited to see you!"

"Then why don't you act like it?"

"Forget it, you are impossible," she exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders and sitting on the couch.

"Well, hi Hermione, nice to see you too," he growled."Come on Harry, let's go put our stuff in my room."

"Ronald Weasly," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "you get back here and apologize to your guest."

Ron turned and grumbled something that resembled the words "Sorry," to Hermione.

"Er, that's okay.I am really happy to see you Ron," Hermione blushed.

"Er, okay, let's get this stuff into my room Harry.Bye Hermione," Ron sputtered.

"Bye," she sighed, "Ginny why must he be so impossible," she asked as they went back into Ginny's room.

"All guys are impossible," Ginny whispered back to her, "just look at all I had to go through before Harry finally noticed me."

"Yeah, but I don't want Ron to notice me, I just…well, I don't know what.He just makes me so aggravated."

"Harry can be aggravating too sometimes."

"Did I hear my name being called," Harry asked as he popped his head through the door.

"I was just telling Hermione how aggravating you can be," Ginny teased him.

"I always come to my senses though."

"Where's Ron," Hermione asked him.

"He's in his room, unpacking his things from his trip to Bill's."

"I'm going to go help him, to give you two some time to yourselves," she told them.

Once she left, Harry turned to Ginny, "does your mum still think I am going out with Hermione?"

"Yes, stupid Rita Skeeter.If only my mum knew how much trouble she put you through during the Triwhizard Tournament."

"Didn't you tell her about us?"

"How could I, she would go into a lecture about how I am too young to be going out with anybody.Plus, she is so hung up on how 'cute' you and Hermione are together, she would think I was some sort of 'man stealer' if I told her about us."

"Ginny, I'm sure your mum would understand.I can't believe she hasn't noticed by now, the way Ron and Hermione act around one another."

"Yeah, they are pretty obvious, except to each other.If only Kimberly was here, she'd have a plan to get them together, she did get us together."

"That's it!We have to think of a plan.I don't think they'll ever get together on their own.What they need is a little push." 

They heard Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs, arguing again.Ginny and Harry quickly dropped their conversation.They stopped at Ginny's door, and Ron yelled in at them.

"It's time for dinner.You two shouldn't be in there alone anyway, I don't know what Hermione was thinking."

"Just leave them alone Ron, Ginny's old enough to fend for herself."

They ate their dinner outside, followed by a game of quidditch.Fred and George teamed up with Ginny to take on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.They all had a laugh as Ron and Hermione ran right smack into each other as they were going for a quaffel.Ron and Hermione were still arguing over the game when they went down for supper.

"Oww, you just stepped on my foot, see maybe if you'd watch where you're going…"

"Ronald, how come every time I see you, you are yelling at poor Hermione.Harry ought to smack you for being mean to his girlfriend," Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Ron got so mad, he didn't think before the words slipped out of his mouth, "Well, sorry!Wouldn't want Harry to slap me for being mean to Ginny!"

"What does this have to do with Ginny," She questioned.

# A Glimmer and A Glare

**Part II**

** **

Everyone was caught off guard at Mrs. Weasley's question.

Ron said the first thing that popped in his head, "Well, er, I um, sometimes I call Hermione Ginny, because she is like a little sister to me, and she always gets on my nerves."Ginny elbowed him, and Hermione shot him a look.

"I don't buy that for a second, what is going on around here," Mrs. Weasley urged, turning towards Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, perhaps I can explain," Harry began, "You see, Ginny's going out…"

"Neville Longbottom.Mom, I'm going out with Neville, and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Ginny, you know how I feel about this, you are too young to be going out with anyone.I wish to speak to this Neville kid, to give him a piece of my mind.Didn't he take you to that ball a couple years ago?Honestly, going out with a fifteen year old!"

"But mum, Harry and Hermione are only sixteen, and you don't think they're too young!"

"Well, that's because I'm not their mother!It is not my choice weather or not Harry and Hermione are ready to date.It is my choice, however, in your case, and I say you are not old enough!Now, send Neville an owl and tell him to meet us at Hogsmead tomorrow.I want to meet this kid that thinks he is going out with my daughter."

Ginny ran to her room, leaving her untouched supper on the table.Harry quickly excused himself, saying he was still full from dinner, and found Ginny.She was sitting on the bed, writing a letter.

"You see Harry, I told you she wouldn't understand.That's why I told her I was going out with Neville; I didn't want her to get mad at you!"

"It's okay Ginny, we just need to figure out a way to tell her."

"You don't understand, Harry.I love my mum, but she will always treat me like 'her little girl.' I guess that is one of the disadvantages of being the youngest."

"So, it's easier to lie than to tell the truth?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but she is the closest thing to a mother you have.Do you really want her to reject you?"

"I guess your right.Who are you owling?"

"Kimberly and Neville, they have to know everything before they get to Hogsmead tomorrow.Otherwise it'll be a bigger mess than it already is."

"So, you are going to actually pretend to go out with Neville tomorrow?"

"Yea, don't worry Harry, it'll just be for tomorrow.Kimberly wouldn't lend me him any longer than one day anyway."

Ginny had a restless night thinking about Hogsmead the next morning.She was worried Pigwidgeon wouldn't get to Kimberly or Neville on time, but Pigwidgeon returned the next day with letters from them conferring to her plan.She got dressed, and went downstairs to find Hermione already up, and eating breakfast.She heard the boys coming down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Ginny, this is one screwed up mess, why don't you tell mum the truth, and get it over with," Ron advised her.

"This is just for today, I promise.Please, will you all just play along?"

The others reluctantly agreed.Ginny was relieved, she just wanted to wait until the right moment before she told her mum anything about her and Harry.She hoped Kimberly and Neville didn't mind playing along, as they too have been going out for a few months now.

"Have you guys read the paper," Hermione asked excitedly, "there is going to be a ball in Hogsmead tomorrow for all witches and wizards.It's suppose to be a big deal,"

"Yeah, I've heard about that.I wish we could go. Kimberly's going, so I told her to be sure and give me all the details, that way it'll almost be like I've been there," Ginny said.

"Where is Kimberly going," Mrs. Weasley just walked into the conversation.

"To the Hogsmead ball," Ginny answered her.

"Yes, that's right, the Hogsmead ball is tomorrow.Authur and I were invited to that.I wouldn't mind if you kids wanted to tag along."

"Thank you mum," Ginny rushed up to give her a big hug.

They got all their supplies from Hogsmead early, so they could meet up with Kimberly and Neville later at the ice cream parlor.As soon as she spotted Neville, Mrs. Weasley sat him down next to her, and gave him a stern talking to.Kimberly came and sat between Ginny and Harry a little while later.

"Hi everyone, have you already gotten all your supplies?"

"Yeah, mum wanted us to get them right away, so she could talk to Neville once he got here," Ginny explained to her.

"The rest of you may go check out the rest of the stores; I'll be here for quite some time," Mrs. Weasley told them.

Ginny looked back and shot Neville a sympathetic look.She reminded herself to thank him if her mum ever set him free from her clutches.Ginny noticed that none of her friends were speaking, so she decided to start the conversation out.

"Kimberly, guess what?Mum said we could all go to the Hogsmead dance!"  
"That's great Ginny, but shouldn't you tell your mum about you and Harry first?She might get a little suspicious if I show up with Neville, then he'd really

be in for it!"

"I'll tell her, don't worry!I'll tell mum about everything as soon as possible."

"You'll tell me about what?You have permission to go with Neville to the ball tomorrow, Ginny.I'm still a little unsure about him, but he seems like a nice kid.Now what did you want to tell me?"

Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley, and opened her mouth, but no sound would come out.Just when she started to gather enough courage to muster her mouth open, Kimberly spoke up for her.

"Mrs. Weasley, you see, I'm going out with…"

"Ron!She's going out with Ron," Ginny finished for her.

"Er, yeah, Ron just asked me to the dance, and I agreed," Kimberly said, glaring at Ginny.

"Oh, how sweet!And I suppose Harry and Hermione are going to the dance together?You kids are going to look so cute with all your little dates!"

Harry went and put an arm around Hermione, "Yes, we can't wait to get on the dance floor!"

Ron glared at them, and copied Harry's move by putting his arm around Melissa.Ginny noticed Hermone glare right back, and grab Harry's hand.'Great,' she thought, 'this definitely won't get Ron and Hermione together, or would it?'An idea started forming in her head.

"We should get back to the burrow.Author should be home soon, and the twins are there by themselves, who knows what they have done to the house."

She apparated back to the burrow to start on supper, after Ron and Ginny reassured her they would be okay using floo powder on their own in order to get back home.Once she was gone, everyone turned his or her gaze to Ginny.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell her," Harry asked her.

"I can't!I don't know why, I just can't!

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be ashamed of you, Harry?"

"I don't know, but that is how your acting Ginny."

"Look, I promise to tell her at the dance!"

"That's what you said the last time," Ron quickly pointed out.

"You should be happy Ron, at least you found a date," Hermione snapped back, to defend Ginny.She kinda felt sorry for her; she really didn't mean to cause such a mess.

"Well, I guess that's why you're so happy.You probably liked Harry all along, just waiting for something like this to happen so you could steal him from my little sister!"

"Ron, why don't you grow up?!"

"I'll tell you what, you just go off with Harry and have a good time.Me and Kimberly will just steer clear of you two!"

"It's Kimberly and I!"

"Will you guys cut it out?It's all my fault, go ahead and blame it on me.I'm sorry Harry, but you are going to have to go to the dance with Hermione, I definitely can't tell my mum now that I've lied to her!"Ginny turned around and left, with Harry quickly trailing behind her.

"Ginny, wait up.I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but you've got to tell your mum!"

"I will Harry, but not right now," Harry looked up, and saw Ginny form a smile, she suddenly burst out into giggles.

"What is so funny?"

"I think I know how to get Ron and Hermione together, but I need you and Kimberly to play along," She giggled.She turned and noticed Kimberly walking towards her.

"Where are Ron and Hermione," Ginny asked her.

"They got so mad, they both left for the burrow, proclaiming that they will never talk to each other again!"

"Perfect," Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you so happy about…Ohhh, I get it, you could have been a Ravenclaw after all, Ginny. Cleaver plan!"

"Well, would you mind explaining it to me," Harry asked impatiently.

**A Glimmer And A Glare**

**Part III**

** **

Ginny awoke the next day, excited about the dance that night in Hogsmeade, since the dance ended quite late, they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron that night.She planned on telling her mum about her and Harry that night, if everything goes right.First, the plan was to get Ron and Hermione together, and Ginny figured out just the way to do so.Ginny noticed how jealous Ron got when Harry put his arm around Hermione, and she noticed how Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as soon as Ron put his arm around Kimberly.'If they want jealousy, they'll get jealousy,' Ginny whispered to herself.

"Morning Harry," she whispered as she met him going down the stairs.

"Good morning, you look cute with your hair messed up like that," he teased.

"Thanks a lot! I was so caught up in the dance tonight I forgot to brush it!I guess I better go do that now, see you downstairs.And don't forget to act flirty around Hermione."

"I'll try, I don't know if I can be flirty, but I'll try."

"Just turn on your charm Harry, you can be quite charming, if you want to be."

"Maybe around you, but you just bring it out in me.I don't know if I can be charming without you around."

"Just say things like that, and you'll have it made."

When Ginny finally got down to breakfast, she saw Harry sitting awfully close to Hermione, and her mum was beaming down on them.'Will she ever do that when she finds out I'm going out with Harry,' she wondered.She hoped her mum would someday like the idea of her going out with Harry, after she gets the initial shock that Harry and Hermione were **not** going out.

Ron walked down the stairs, and scowled at Harry and Hermione.He sat next to Ginny, and glared at Hermione across the table.Upon seeing this, Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron.Ginny noted that was very much unlike Hermione.'Well,' she thought, 'when you really like someone, you don't act normal.She knew Harry was much different around her than he was around his friends; he was sweeter, more charming.'She sometimes wished he would show that side to everyone, but this way she gets that side of him all to herself. 

"Are you kids ready for the dance tonight," Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Kimberly in her formal robes," Ron exclaimed, receiving a glare from Hermione.

"And Harry and I are going to have a great time dancing," Ron returned her glare.

"And me and Kimberly are going for a moonlight walk."

"And Harry and I are going to sit on the bench outside of the Shrieking Shack, and stargaze."

"And me and Kimberly…"

"It's Kimberly and I.Ron, can't you get anything right!"

"Well, Kimberly and **_I_** are going to share a midnight kiss!"

"Enough out of both of you," Mrs. Weasley shouted. "What has gotten into you two lately?"

"I think ikkle Ronnikins has a thing for little Hermi," Fred called from the other room.

"Don't be silly Fred, Hermione is going out with Harry," Mrs. Weasley lectured him.

"Yeah, that's right mum.I guess we forgot," George quickly covered up for Fred's mistake."I think someone's gonna owe us something," Ginny heard him whisper only to her, so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.'Great,' She thought, 'now they are going to blackmail her.'

"Ginny, can we please see you in the living room," Fred called out.

Ginny figured she had no choice; she excused herself from the table, and went into the living room to sit by Fred and George.

"I believe you owe us Ginny," Fred started out."After all, we could've told mum about our little 'secret'!"

"Yes, we need someone to try out our new little experiment," George said mischievously.

"Alright, what do you guys want me to do?"

"Try this," Fred commanded, thrusting out a lollypop.

Ginny unwillingly accepted, and pulled off the wrapper awaiting the worst.Surprisingly, the lollypop tasted delicious, like strawberries and cream.Then the taste suddenly changed to caramel apple."This is great," she told the twins.They burst into a laughing fit."What?What did you guys do?"

"Boys, what did you do to her," Mrs. Weasley screamed at them as she walked in the room.

"Er, Ginny, I think you need to look in the bathroom mirror," Hermione advised her.

Ginny ran upstairs and stared in the bathroom mirror.She opened her mouth wide with shock when she noticed her hair, once a fiery red trademark of the Weasley family, was bright purple!She rushed downstairs, and demanded Fred and George to turn it back.

"Can't," Fred snickered, "it'll come out naturally in 24 hours."

"But what about the dance," she cried.

"Honestly boys," tusked Mrs. Weasley, "You'd think after graduating, you would grow up a little.Come on Ginny, I'll help you fix it." 

Ginny avoided the others until it was time to go to the dance.Her mum used a potion to turn her hair back, but it also made it grow a few extra inches.Ginny pulled it back, and smiled, she rather liked it longer.She was almost ready when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ginny, come on down honey, your date's here!"

"Coming mum."She forgot all about Neville being her date for the dance.'Darn,' she thought, 'I would've loved to dance with Harry tonight.'She was hoping Harry would kiss her tonight…but how could he when he was going to the dance with Hermione, and she with Neville?Even though she and Harry have been going out since last spring, he hasn't kissed her yet; not a real kiss anyway.Of course there was that night he pecked her on the lips, but she was ready for a real kiss.She suspected Ron wouldn't like that too well though, and that was probably why Harry has been avoiding it.

Ginny ran down and saw Harry, Ron, Neville, and Kimberly waiting for her.Neville took her arm, and she saw Harry smile at her.Ron, however, didn't look pleased with the whole situation.Hermione started walking down the stairs, and Ron quickly turned on a smile, and linked arms with Kimberly.

"Are you kids ready," Mr. Weasley asked.

They all nodded their heads, and Mr. Weasley handed them all some floo powder.He told them to go two at a time, that way no one would become stranded all by his or herself.He nodded, and took Mrs. Weasley's arm as they shot up the chimney.

"Harry and I should go next, since we are the least experienced," Hermione suggested.

Harry reached out, and kissed Ginny's hand before they left."You look great," he whispered.

Harry and Hermione walked into the chimney, and vanished.Ginny went with Neville next, she gasped as they entered the dance hall.The decorations were silver and gold, and everything was glittery.The ceiling was like a giant piece of confetti, and the floors sparkled and shimmered.Ron and Kimberly appeared behind her, and they too looked amazed by the décor.

"Did anyone have any trouble," Mr. Weasley asked, walking toward them.

"We didn't, where are Harry and Hermione?"

"I sent those two little lovebirds out on the dance floor," Mrs. Weasley glowered.The band wasn't there yet, but they were playing music from a wizarding station, and a select few couples were already dancing.

Ron shot a nasty look Harry's way, and grabbed Kimberly's hand."Come on Kimberly, let's show those two how to dance!"

"Well," Ginny said, smiling at Neville, "guess we might as well dance too."

She pulled Neville to the dance floor by where the other two couples were dancing.She had to laugh at Ron, who kept stealing glances at Hemione.One time, she actually caught him, and he quickly changed it into a glare.

"Kimberly, can I talk to you for a minute," Ginny asked.

"Sure."They left Ron and Neville to sit by the punch bowl, and Kimberly followed Ginny into the bathroom.

"What is it Ginny?"

"How good are you at flirting?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I need you to flirt with Ron in front of Hermione."

"Well, I guess I could try."

They went back out to the dance floor, and Kimberly wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's waist.She squeezed so tightly; it looked like he was about to pass out.They danced that way for a while, then more people started to show up, and the band began setting up.

"Excuse me guys, but I think Harry and I need to take a break," Hermione said, glaring at Kimberly and Ron. 

"I think maybe we'll take a seat too, until the band starts," Ginny declared.

"I think someone may be enjoying themselves a little too much," Hermione said, glaring Ron and Kimberly's way.Ron caught her glare, and pulled Kimberly off the dance floor to sit by the others.

"Oh, hi Ron.Didn't even notice you two were missing," Hermione stated, grabbing on to Harry's hand.

"That's okay, we didn't realize you had left either," Ron chimed in, as Kimberly squeezed on to his arm.

"I thought you were going out with Neville, Kimberly," Hermione asked curiously.

"Er, well, Neville and I decided it would be better to stay friends," Kimberly countered.

"So you decided to steal Ron, right in front of poor Neville, right after you broke up with him," She hissed.

"Neville broke up with me!Besides, how can I steal someone whom wasn't even taken in the first place?"

'My she's good,' Ginny silently praised.'Ron and Hermione don't even know what hit them.'

"Why don't you just leave Kimberly out of this," Ron shouted.

"I wasn't even talking to you!"

"Why does it make such a big difference to you weather or not Kimberly dances with me?"

"You call that dancing Ron!!That defiantly wasn't dancing, she was practically suffocating you!"

"I think you're just jealous because Harry is going out with Ginny and not you!I think you don't know whom else to blame beside yourself, so you push the blame on me!And Kimberly definitely didn't do anything to you! I think you're just being selfish!" 

"Well, do you know what I think…?"Ginny couldn't believe Hermione was actually at a loss for words.

"I think…, I give up!"She picked up a glass of punch and threw it in his face, turned around, and walked out the door.

# A Glimmer And A Glare

**Part IV**

** **

****"What is going on," Mrs. Weasley walked up to them after hearing all the commotion.

"Ron and Hemione were fighting, again, and she got mad and ran out," Ginny explained.

"Oh my, she cannot wander outside at night by herself like that.This is Hogsmeade, and with You-Know-Who loose you never know what's going to happen."

"She threw punch at me, and you're worried about her," Ron asked.

"Well, you have been egging her on quite a bit lately.You probably deserved it," she snapped.

"We'll go out and look for her, she couldn't have gone far," Harry reassured her.

"Alright, but you have to stick together!"

"We will Mrs. Weasley.Come on guys, let's go!"

Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Kimberly followed Harry out the door.Ginny noticed many couple starting to enter the dance hall.She suddenly wished she could be in there dancing instead of walking around Hogsmeade in the dark, but they had to find Hermione.

"We should split up," Harry advised.

"But mum just told us…"

"If we split up, we are more likely to find her faster.Now, Ginny and me will search near The Three Broomsticks.Neville and Kimberly can check out The shrieking Shack, and Ron will search by Honeydukes.If anyone has any trouble, shoot up a red light with your wand.And as soon as you find Hermione, shoot up a green light.Everyone got it?"

"Why do I have to search on my own?"

"Because it's your fault she ran out in the first place!"

"Why is everyone blaming me?She started the whole fight in the first place!"

"Fine," Harry hissed. "You can come with Ginny and I."

The group parted, and Ginny started walking with Harry and Ron towards The Three Broomsticks.They looked all around, and were about to give up when they heard someone yell.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!I told you I do not know where Harry is!"

They followed the voice, and found her about a block from Honeydukes.Malfoy had her arms pulled behind her back, and was looking very angry.

"Let go of her Malfoy," Ron shouted.

He spotted Harry, and let go of her, letting her topple to the ground.Ron rushed over to help her up.

"I was looking for you Potty."

"What do you want with me?"

"I just thought you'd like to know, Fudge and the ministry are having a trial tomorrow against Dumbledore.If he looses, we will get a new Headmaster."

"I don't trust you Malfoy, what kind of a joke are you trying to play?"

"Ahhh, poor innocent Potty.I am not joking, your favorite, and loony Headmaster may lose his job."

"Why would Fudge want Dumbledore to get fired," Ginny asked.

"They heard he was protecting that escaped convict, Sirius Black," Malfoy sneered.

"That's ridiculous, Dumbledore wouldn't help Black!"

"Well Little Weasel, they intercepted letters addressed to Dumbledore, from a Snuffles.There was extensive research that proved Snuffles handwriting was an exact match to Black."

"They can't do that to Dumbledore," Harry shouted.

"Well, try to stop them Harry."

Harry went up to punch Malfoy, but Ginny stopped him."Malfoy, you are a disgrace to all wizards, now leave us alone."Surprisingly, Malfoy backed off, and left Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all confused.

"Harry, don't worry.Dumbledore wouldn't do that, you know, help a criminal."

"I know he wouldn't help a criminal, but he is still in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny, I think there's something I should tell you."

"You're crazy Harry, you can't tell her about Sirius," Ron exclaimed.

"Why can't he, she'd understand," Hermione countered.

"How do you know, she's my little sister!"

"Alright guys, stop it!It's my decision, and I've decided to tell her.Listen Ginny…I don't know how to explain this, but…"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather.He is innocent, and we are helping him hide out."

"Thanks a lot Ron," Hermione shrieked, "I thought you didn't want her to know in the first place."

"Well, he was stumbling so much, I thought I'd give him a break."

Ginny didn't react, mainly because she was so stunned, she didn't know how she should react.She was positive they have all just completely lost their minds.Harry went on to tell her that Ron's old rat, Scabbers was actually this evil man named Pettigrew, who framed Sirius all those years ago.Ginny started to feel Harry's forehead to make sure he wasn't burning up and delusional.

"Harry, maybe we oughta get you to a doctor!"

"I'm fine, Ginny!You have to trust me!"Ginny could see the seriousness of Harry's face, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright, I believe you Harry."

"Now that we have that established, Hermione, you shouldn't have ran out like that," Ron lectured her.

Ginny had to scuffle a laugh.'This is new,' she thought, 'Ron is lecturing Hermione for a change.'She knew Hermione was not going to take that, and she was right.

"Well Ron, I wouldn't have run out, if someone wouldn't have been getting on my nerves!"

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

"Then what was all that flirting with Kimberly about?"

"Well, if you would stop flaunting yourself over Harry!"

"I was not flaunting over Harry!"

"What else would you call it?First, you kiss him when you arrived the other day.Then, you go to the dance with him, and enjoy yourself."

"Well, sorry for enjoying the company of my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend too!"

"You are, but things are different between us than they are between Harry and I!"

"A good different, or a bad different?"

"Er, well, good I guess."

"Oh, so in other words, you are glad Harry isn't like me!"

"Yeah, I guess.Just forget it!You're so clueless!"

"So now you're calling me stupid!"

"I just might be…"

"Will you two just stop it!You are both getting on my nerves," Harry shouted above their voices."Now, I am going to stay here for a second to talk to Ginny.I want you two to find Neville and Kimberly, and head back to the dance…and you're going to do it peacefully."

Ron and Hermione walked back, reluctantly. Harry waited until they were out of sight and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, I have to know if you're alright with this."

"About Siri…I mean, Snuffles?"Harry nodded."Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I believe you.I am behind you one hundred percent.And don't worry about Dumbledore; the ministry's not going to fire him while You-Know-Who is around.They all know Dumbledore is the reason he is staying away form Hogwarts."

"Ginny, there's something I want to do, before we go back to the dance."

"What is it Harry?"

He leaned down and kissed her.This time, it was not just a peck on the lips; he was really kissing her.Her heart started pounding, and shivers ran up her spine.She felt so happy, she didn't want the moment to stop; but it stopped all to soon, when Ginny heard a strangely familiar voice gasp at them.She turned to see her mum standing there.

"How could you two do this to Hermione?"

# A Glimmer And A Glare

**Part V**

** **

****"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming out to find you, since the others just got back.I'd ask you what you are doing, but I think I already know!"

"Listen mum, I can explain."

"Oh, you'd better explain.Just wait until we get back to the Burrow, Ginny, you are going to be doing house choirs for a very long time!I didn't even think they taught enchanting spells until year six, but I guess I was wrong."

"Mum, what's an enchanting spell?"

"Don't try to act so innocent!You know perfectly well; you clouded Harry's mind into thinking you were Hermione!And poor Neville, I was actually starting to like him."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny didn't…"

"Maybe I did!What are you going to do?Make me tell Hermione?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do," She said, sternly.She pulled Ginny practically by the ear, all the way to the dance hall.She marched her straight up to Hermione, who was sitting by Neville.Ginny noticed that the band was now playing, and several couples were out on the dance floor.

"Now, spit it out Ginny," Mrs. Weasley commanded, pulling Ginny towards Hermione.

Ginny pleaded to Hermione with her eyes.She knew she would be able to think of something to help her out."Hermione, I kissed Harry," She mumbled."Oh that's grea…I mean, Ginny how could you?"

"Please don't blame Harry, dear.Ginny put an enchanting spell on him, he thought she was you," Mrs. Weasley butted in.

"Ginny, I don't believe you'd do such a thing…it was Draco wasn't it?"

"Er, yeah," Ginny wasn't sure where Hermione was going with this.

"Mrs. Weasley, clearly Draco Malfoy put the imperious curse on Ginny!"

"How would Mr. Malfoy know the imperious curse?"

"Well, his father was a death eater…"

"Very well, but Ginny, if I catch you even glancing at Hermione's boyfriend!"

"Look mum, I'd never steal Hermione's boyfriend," Ginny said truthfully."Mum, what would you do if I ever did go out with Harry.I mean, if Hermione wasn't dating him?"

"I don't know Ginny, that is a silly question.Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason.I was just thinking…"

"That is the one thing you shouldn't be thinking of!Now, what was that Malfoy boy doing out anyway?"

Harry finally piped up hearing Malfoy's name."Mrs. Weasley, is it true Dumbledore may loose his job?"

"Is that what Malfoy told you Harry?"

"Yes, and I though you or Mr. Weasley would know, since he works with the ministry."

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, dear.Finding a few letters from Snuffles is not going to loose his job for him.There are charms one can perform to change handwriting, so Fudge really has no proof."

"Then why was Malfoy bragging so much?"

"That's just the way Malfoy's are.Don't worry, if anything happens to Dumbledore at his trial tomorrow, you'll be the first to know!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem, now you should get on the dance floor!The band is really good."

Mrs. Weasley walked away, and Neville asked Kimberly to dance.Ginny told them it was okay, she doubted her mum was paying much attention to them anyhow.And if she did, her mum wouldn't think much of it, because there wasn't any rule friends couldn't dance.Harry went to sit beside Ginny, but she advised against it."Wouldn't want mum to get any more angry at me," she told him.Instead, he traded Ron spots, causing Ginny to sit between Ron and Hermione.They weren't much company because neither of them would talk to one another.

"Will you two just talk to each other already," Ginny shouted.

"I have nothing to say to her," Ron stated

"You could apologize Ron, it wouldn't kill you."

"Apologize for what?I didn't do anything.She should apologize to me!"

Hermione, catching in on the conversation, countered this."Why should I apologize to you?"

He stopped for a minute, working out his thoughts."I don't know!You er…Why should I apologize to you?"

"Because…er…"Much to Ginny's relief, they both broke out laughing.

"What were we fighting about anyway," Ron asked.

"I don't know, I suppose it was silly.We have been fighting since we arrived at the Burrow two days ago, over nothing!"

"Yeah, for once I agree with you.We are being silly."

"How about we start over?We'll pretend we have just seen each other for the first time since the end of fourth year?"

"Okay.Hi Hermione, how was your summer?"

"Great!But I'm ready to get back to classes."

"That figures.Typical Hermione, can't wait to get back to her studies."

"How was your trip to Bill's?"

"Well, it was fun, I even got to tour through Gringotts!"

"You want some punch," Hermione asked him.

"Sure."

"Good, then why don't you get me some?"

Ron got up and went to the punch bowl.He got there the exact same time Kimberly walked over to it.Kimberly went up to him and whispered something in his ear.Hermione started to glare at him.

"You know Kimberly is back with Neville, don't you Hermione," Ginny reminded her.

"What?Ginny seemed to have awoken her from some kind of trance."…Oh yeah, I know.But I wonder if Ron knows!"Ron did appear to be having a good time talking to Kimberly, but Ginny knew he was just trying to show off in front of Hermione.Hermione continued to glare at him as he came back to sit down.

"Ron, where's my punch?"

"Huh?Oh…your punch!Hold on a second and I'll go get it."

"Never mind, I can get it myself.Bye Harry!"She kissed him on the cheek before she went to get her punch.Ginny saw the same glare appear on Ron as she spotted on Hermione a little while ago.'Honestly,' she thought 'how long can those two keep this up?'

"So Ron, did you have a nice talk with Kimberly a little while ago," Hermione asked as she sat back down with her punch.

"Maybe I did, why do you care?"

"I don't, I was just asking."

"She just told me that some girl was staring at me, but I didn't see any girl, I think she was just teasing me."

Ginny caught on to what Kimberly was doing."There was a girl staring at you Ron.I also saw some boy staring at Hermione." 

"I don't care if some boy was staring at me Ginny.The only boy I want to stare at me is…"

"Who," Ron asked suspiciously.

"No one, never mind."

"You weren't going to say Harry, weren't you?"

"Don't be so stupid Ron!"

"Well then, why won't you tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't understand.Just forget I said anything, Ginny, where is that boy you said was staring at me?"

"Er, well, I'll go find him," she jumped up out of her seat to talk to Kimberly.

"What is with her," she heard Ron mutter behind her. 

Ginny found Kimberly engrossed in conversation with Neville on the opposite site of the room.She walked up to them, and Kimberly smiled up at her."Guess you heard about that girl staring at Ron."

"Actually, I saw that girl staring at Ron."

"Ah, you're good at catching on Ginny my dear."

"That reminds me, I'm suppose to be talking to Hermione's secrete admirer right now."

"Oh, you mean she has one too," Kimberly giggled.

"Yes, he was staring at her as she went to retrieve her punch."

"Tell her that he would like to meet her tomorrow, outside the Leaky Cauldron, if possible," Kimberly schemed.

"Alright, it'll have to be before one though, that is when we're leaving.Father has that meeting with the ministry."

"Well, how about eleven, and tell her not to tell anyone else about it. He wants it to be a secret."

"That would be perfect."

"Well now, if you'd excuse me, it seems Ron's secrete admirer wants to meet him tomorrow also.I'd better go tell him."

Ginny walked back to the other end of the dance hall to tell Hermione the details.Hermione agreed, although she was rather reluctant."Are you sure it's safe, meeting some boy I don't know, and not telling anyone about him?""I know about him, and I never said you didn't know him.In fact it is very likely that you do know this boy."

"Do you want to dance Ginny," Harry said reaching out his hand.

"What about mum?"

"You said yourself, it's not a crime to dance with a friend."

"But, she just caught us…"

"Relax Ginny, she won't know."

Ginny accepted his hand, and they walked out on the dance floor.After dancing for a while, Ginny forgot about her mum.That is until she tapped Ginny on the shoulder and asked her what she was doing.'I have to tell her sooner or later,' she told herself.She nervously turned to her mother, finding it hard to form the words she wanted to say.

"Mum, Hermione's not going out with Harry, I am."

# A Glimmer and A Glare

**Part VI**

** **

Mrs. Weasley stood there, staring at Ginny for a while.Ginny was trying to plan her next move when something totally caught her off guard, her mum started laughing!'Oh no,' she thought, 'I've driven her absolutely mad!My poor mum, she'll have to see one of those muggle psychiatrist-or-whatever-you-call- those-people for years to get back to her normal self!"

Her mum finally interrupted her thoughts,"Harry, may I talk to Ginny alone please."Ginny didn't want Harry to leave, but he followed her mum's orders, and gave Ginny a sympathetic smile as he left the dance floor.Her mum surprised Ginny even more, "Well, it's about time you told me!"

"What," Ginny figured her ears were deceiving her.

"Do you think I'm absolutely stupid?I'm not as 'in the dark' as you think I am Ginny'!"

"But what was all that about Harry and Hermione then!"

"I knew Harry wasn't going out with Hermione; I just thought maybe it'd get you to spill about you and Harry.Why didn't you think you could tell me Ginny?I'm your mother, I would understand."

"It's just that you always treat me like a little girl.I didn't think you'd like the idea of me going out with a boy."

"I know you're not a little girl anymore, that's why it's so hard.But, if you are going out with a boy, I'm glad it's Harry.He is a good kid, I know he'll treat you right."

"How did you know I was going out with Harry, mum?"

"The way you look at each other...Reminds me of your dad and I when we first started going out."

"Does he really look at me like that?I mean, Harry can be awfully confusing sometimes, you wouldn't believe what he put me through this year!"

"I believe he is falling in love with you Ginny, your father put me through some tough times too, and look at us now.And while we're on this subject, how long are Ron and Hermione going to keep up they're little charade?"

"You know about that too?"

"Oh, those two are so funny to watch!Couldn't be more obvious either.Another reason I made Harry go to the dance with Hermione."

"You are good!"

"Well, where do you think you get it from?You and Kimberly are pretty good yourselves, I overhead you two talking about setting Ron and Hermione up at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I guess you certainly aren't 'in the dark'."

"Now if you'll excuse me dear, I think you should talk to Harry."Ginny watched amazed, as her mother walked over to Harry to tell him he could rejoin Ginny back on the dance floor.She supposed her mother must have gotten good at this sort of thing, being through this before with Ginny's brothers and all.

"So, er, what did your mum say to you?"

"Well, she is a lot smarter than I gave her credit for.She knew all along Harry!"

"That's great Ginny!Now we don't have to be so secretive!How did she know?"

"She said we look at each other the way she and father used to look at one another."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, that is just what she told me.Harry I need to know something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well, er, I don't know.I er, feel kinda tired now, I think I'll sit the next one out."

Ginny watched as Harry practically ran off the dance floor.'Great,' she thought, 'now that I have my mum's blessing, I scared him off.Why does he have to be so confusing!'She sighed, and went to sit by Hermione.Harry avoided her the rest of the ball, and soon it was time for them to depart to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.As Ginny went to sleep, she tried not to think of Harry.Instead she concentrated on how her and Kimberly are going to trick Ron and Hermione the next day.

Kimberly showed up at around ten-thirty, and the girls hid in some bushes by where Ron and Hermione were suppose to meet.Ginny started to think neither would show, as the time slowly ticked by."It is very unlike Hermione to be late," Ginny whispered to Kimberly, glancing at her watch, which read five after eleven.A few seconds later, Hermione showed up, not looking like the typical Hermione.She had her hair all done up, and her dress robes on.She waited there for about five more minutes, when Ron finally showed up.

"What are you doing here," he hissed upon seeing Hermione.

"I am waiting for somebody."

"Dressed like that? Who?"

"Well, I don't know exactly."

"So you're telling me you dressed like that to meet someone you don't even know?"

"Yes, and what is wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You look like you are trying too hard."

"I do not!And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Kimberly told me some girl wanted to meet me here."

"Wait a second… Kimberly, as in Ginny's best friend?"

"Well, that would be the only Kimberly I know."

"Well, Ginny told me some boy wanted to meet me here…You don't think?"

"Those sneaky little prats!Where are they?I'm sure they're around here somewhere!"

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure they had a reasonable explanation."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe they have the mistaken idea that we like each other."

"So you're saying we aren't friends," he flared.

"No, don't be stupid Ron.I meant as more than friends."

"Ohhh!Er, why would they get a silly idea like that?"Hermione burst out laughing."What is so funny?"

"Just the thought of me and you."

"That's not funny!"

"Why would they think…I mean us!"

"I said... that is not funny!"

"Why would I want to go out with you," she laughed.

"So, I'm not good enough for you?"

"We can't even have a civilized conversation.I mean... we always have to get into an argument."Hermione quickly changed tone, "But then again…"

"Well, I don't see why anyone would ever want to go out with you anyway.You don't even know how to have fun.All you do is go to the library to read, and you are so bossy!"

"Well, if you weren't so short-tempered all the time maybe you'd listen to what I was about to say!"

"What were you going to say?"

"Never mind.You spoiled the mood!"

"That's okay, I didn't want to know what you were about to say anyhow."

"That's fine with me!How about I just never talk to you at all?"

"Wow, peace and quiet for a change!"smackRon rubbed his cheek where Hermione smacked him.She rushed back into the Leaky Cauldron, and he followed at a safe distance behind.As soon as they were out of sight, Ginny and Kimberly jumped out of the bushes.

"What is wrong with men," Ginny exclaimed."Ron just ruined everything!That's it; from now on they are on their own!I have enough of my own worries that I don't need to be running around trying to help those two!They are both impossible!"

"Well, okay I'll give you credit; Ron is impossible.But, I don't think Hermione is, I mean, he never let her finish."

"When I said they are both impossible, I wasn't talking about Hermione."

"Ohhhhh, so you're having problems with Harry again.What did he do this time?"

"Actually, he didn't do anything.I asked him a very stupid question, and now he's avoiding me."

"What did you ask, it couldn't have been that bad?"

"I asked him if he loved me."

"Alright, I take that back, it was bad.But, Harry deserves to give you an honest answer, and avoiding you is defiantly not honest."

Ginny had to leave, so she said good-bye to Kimberly and told her she'd see her in three days on the Hogwart's Express.

No one left the Leaky Cauldron that day in good spirits.The girls both ran up to Ginny's room as soon as they arrived at the Burrow.They swapped stories with one another, and made a silent agreement to avoid the boys as much as possible.They stayed in Ginny's room talking until her mum called them down to supper.Mr. Weasley was home, and no one was in a cheerful mood.

"How did Dumbledore's trial go today Mr. Weasley," Harry asked out of anticipation.

"Not good, we have to go back again tomorrow for closing comments, and the verdict."

"So, what does that all mean?"

"Well Harry, Fudge was very convincing today.Although he will never be able to persuade me, some of the ministry members seemed on the verge of crossing over. I don't know any better way of explaining this than to say it right out...I think Dumbledore is going to get fired."

# A Glimmer and A Glare

**Part VII**

** **

As Dumbledore's trial was open to the public the next day; Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all insisted on going.They all patrolled out of the house at seven-thirty in order to reach a portkey that would transfer them to the courtroom.Upon arrival, they noticed a huge crowd there, many supporting Dumbledore with t-shirts or signs that read, "If you care about Hogwarts, Please keep Dumbledore."A guy from the apposing side grabbed Ginny by the arm, trying to persuade her that Dumbledore was evil.She tried to wretch out of his grasp, but he was a very big guy.He was very burly, and had a patch over one eye, much like a pirate.His hair was so greasy; it made Snape's hair look like a drought in comparison.He tried to force his logic on her until Harry stepped up to him."Let her go, she should not be burdened by the likes of you.She is too sweet to ever defy Dumbledore!"The man gave Harry a very evil look, Ginny was afraid he'd pound Harry.But luckily, he backed down and allowed Ginny to go free.

"Thank you Harry," she said softly, still a little anxious to speak to him.

"No problem, and Ginny, I'd really like to speak to you after the trial.I need to explain something to you, if you don't mind."

'Great,' she thought, 'he's gonna break up with me.'"All right Harry," she squeaked.

As they sat down for the trial, Ginny was forced to sit between Ron and Hermione because they refused to talk to one another, and she and Harry were in too awkward a state to sit next to each other.Ginny often wished that someone would've started talking. She decided she would be rather pleased once the trial began, because the silence beforehand was getting very boring.She caught Draco Malfoy with the corner of her eye, with a huge grin on his face.'I'm sure he's enjoying all this.I'd like to rip that smile right off his face,' she thought.

There was a long, rectangular table up front where all the ministry members were sitting, Fudge taking the end chair.He got up and brought Dumbledore out to start the trial.He began with some opening comments on what grounds Dumbledore was being convicted from.Fudge did sound convincing when he mentioned research that was done to trace any handwriting spells on the letters written to Dumbledore, and no spells were detected.Meaning, the letters were truly written with Sirius' handwriting.

After Fudge spoke, Mr. Weasley stood, making opening comments for the opposite side.Ginny thought he did a good job, but he defiantly wasn't as convincing as Fudge.Everyone knew Dumbledore's chances were slowly dying down.Finally, he was done, and they left the floor open to anyone who wanted to speak for or against Dumbledore's behalf.Many stood up, and Harry was one of them.They slowly went down the line, until it was his turn to speak.

"You can't do this to Dumbledore," Harry declared."Without him, there'd be no Hogwarts!He is the only one keeping the whole school away from Voldemort's power!Without him, we'll all go down!"

"Silly boy," Fudge chuckled, "Dumbledore is supporting Black, and he may as well be supporting Vold ahem, You-Know-Who!We know that is Black's handwriting on the letters, the only way to save him is if you can cause any sort of doubt they are not Black's letters!"

As Ginny watched the others sit down, apparently not knowing such a doubt, she suddenly got an idea.

"Mr. Fudge, sir?"

"Yes, you're Weasley's daughter correct?What is your say?"

"Well, er, what did you copy Black's handwriting from?"

"We got it from an old letter he wrote to James Potter when they were young.Was the only other bit of handwriting we could find of his, besides the letters he wrote to Dumbledore."

"Are you sure those letters weren't cursed?Maybe Black didn't even write them, how do you know?In other words, this whole thing is very shady.One of You-Know-Who's followers could have framed him, knowing the Headmaster was the only one keeping him from rising to absolute power!"

"Well…er…" Ginny actually rendered him speechless.

The ministry, almost unanimously voted to keep Dumbledore at Hogwarts.Everyone seemed in much better spirits, and Ron and Hermione even forgot about their spat and started to cheer Ginny on as she returned to the Burrow.

"Great job Ginny, You really showed Fudge," Hermione congratulated. 

"Yea," Ron added, "I didn't know my little sister had it in her."

"Thanks gu…"

"Ginny, we need to talk now, before I lose my courage," Harry interrupted her, pulling her by the arm up into her room.

"Harry, I didn't mean to scare you off, couldn't we just forget I ever asked?"

"No, I can't .I'm sorry Ginny…"

"Harry, please don't do this to me!"

"Do what," he asked, startled by her bluntness.

"You are breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're not?But you acted so distant the last couple of days."

"I just needed to think things over.You surprised me with your question."

"I'm sorry, can we just forget it now?"

"I have to tell you this Ginny.I think we're too young to know what love really is…"

"I understand Harry."

"No, let me finish.But, I do believe I'm starting to fall in love with you more and more each day.Sometimes, I can hardly wait to get up in the mornings, just to see your smile when you say 'good morning,' and I feel it more and more each day.I think I will one day love you, just please give me time."

"Harry, that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.And I agree with you, we are too young to know what love is."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I just wanted an honest answer, and you gave that to me."

"Then, do you mind if I kiss you again?"

Ginny giggled as he pulled her closer to him.

When Ginny and Harry returned downstairs, Ron and Hermione were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, quietly.Every now and then one of them would steal a sideways glance at one another, but Ginny figured they still weren't talking to each other much.'This is going to end right now,' Ginny thought.

"Ron, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you two that I'm sorry for the trick I played on you yesterday," She said as she sat on a chair.

"Just forget about it Ginny…"

"You should be," Ron said, interrupting Hermione.

"How could you say that to her, she was only trying to help," Hermione countered in Ginny's defense.

"Trying to help how?By making us want to kill each other?"

"No Ron!She was probably trying to knock some sense into you!"As their argument heated up, they were scooting closer together on the couch.

"So you actually think I like you?"

"Why else are you so stupid around me?"

"She was probably trying to knock sense into you!"

"Yeah right!What makes you think I like you?"

"Do you like me?"

"What if I do?" Ginny thought their argument would never end.They were now practically in each other's faces.

"I don't know, do you?"

"I think the main question here Ron, is weather you like me!"

"I asked you first!"

"And I chose to ask you!"

"Just shut up!You're getting me flustered!"

Then, something happened that nearly knocked Ginny out of her chair.Out of nowhere they started kissing.She didn't know who started it, or if they just stated simultaneously, she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and started snickering."You finally did it," he told her, clasping Ginny on the back.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart from one another, and looked as if they were in their own little world.Finally, they noticed Ginny and Harry watching them.Hermione blushed, and Ron's face turned a dark red.

"I guess that's your answer," He said to Hermione.

'"That was the answer I was hoping for," she replied, smiling.

"Bravo, Bravo!"Ginny turned to see her mum smiling in on them."Supper will be ready in a few minutes.I made your favorite Ginny, for the good job you did at the trial."They walked into the kitchen, all happier than they have been in a long time.

# A Glimmer and A Glare

# Epilogue

** **

"Ugh, what all do you have in your bag Ginny, did you take everything but the kitchen sink," Harry exclaimed as they loaded onto the Hogwart's express for another school year.

"Don't be a wimp Harry, I carried it from the house and I made it," she teased.

"Maybe you should be carrying my bags for me instead."

"Bye mum," Ginny called as she boarded on the express.Her and Harry found their own little compartment, and waited for their friends to join them.Kimberly and Neville were the first ones there, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"I think something must have happened in the last few days," Kimberly whispered to Ginny when she saw Ron and Hermione holding hands.

"A lot has happened in the last few days!"

"So, has Harry quit avoiding you?How did you get those two together?What happened at the trial, I heard about it in the paper.I need details though.Start with where I left off, I need to know everything!"

"I swear, you'll turn me into a gossip column yet," Ginny sighed, explaining the story, beginning with the trial.Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were having a conversation next to the girls.Ron and Hermione, seated across from them, had both fallen asleep.She had her head on his shoulder, and Ginny thought they looked sweet sitting there like that.

After Ginny finished her story, she noticed they were the only ones still awake; Harry and Neville were also passed out.Harry's head was placed in Ginny's lap."You know what would be funny," Kimberly whispered something in her ear.

"You are evil," Ginny's eyes glazed. "Let's do it."Their one little plan exploded into several, and before they knew it, their innocently sleeping friends were in for a big surprise when they awaken at Hogwarts.

Harry was the first to awake, and experience his ill fate.He rubbed his hands in his face, and felt a strange coldness.He reached up and grabbed some of the whipped cream off his face, and flung it at Ginny."We couldn't resist, you looked too peaceful sleeping there," Kimberly said as Neville also woke up to whipped cream spread all over his face.

"That's it, you're getting whipped cream on you now," Harry teased, as he reached up and kissed her.

"Thanks a lot Harry," Ginny said, wiping the whipped cream off of her own face.

"How come you didn't whip cream those two," Harry asked, nodding his head towards Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, just wait and see," she replied.

They arrived at Hogwarts few minutes later; Ron opened his eyes, and tried to shake Hermione awake.

"Hey, what gives," he shouted, when he realized he couldn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"Ron, what are you doing?I need my hand back," Hermione hissed.

"Well, I'd like to give you your hand back, but it's stuck."

"Come on then, guess everyone is going to find out about us sooner or later," she said, pulling him out of the train.

"Ohh, isn't that sweet, you two won't even let go of hands," Harry taunted to his two friends.Ron attempted to chase after him, but Hemione stood in place, causing him to tumble over.Hemione went right down with him.He got back on his feet, and pulled her up.

"Someone must have put a sticking spell on us," Hermione informed."It'll wear off in ten hours."

"I guess if I have to be stuck with someone, I'd rather it be you," Ron told her.

"Gosh Ron, I don't know if I'll ever get used to you saying something nice to me!"

"Don't worry," he teased, "it's just a once in a lifetime sort of thing."They quickly kissed, and headed towards the tower, too caught up in each other to notice the others lagging behind.

As they grew out of sight, Harry glanced at Ginny."What?It was Kimberly's idea," she said, smiling mischievously.

"Sure, blame it on me!"

"Well," Harry commented, "I suppose someone has to take over for Fred and George since they're not here this year.Congratulations Ginny and Kimberly, you are now officially practical jokers."

"We prefer to be thought of as schemers," Ginny and Kimberly replied together.

A/n:Well, I'm currently in the middle to the third part of the series, A Glimmer Within a Trial, so I can't post that all together yet.Oh well, now hopefully my author profile won't be half as cluttered.

Thanks to all of my reviewers JJJ!!

Disclaimer:If I owned any of this, I'd have a heck of a lot more money than I have right now.

** **


End file.
